Hey Tsubaki
by kitsune96
Summary: Tsubaki está peleada con Black Star...y alguien tiene que consolarla. Frienship, NO YURI


Tsubaki estaba sentada en el tronco de un árbol caído, la luna iluminaba el lugar, a diferencia de aquel astro, la joven no reía…muy al contrario…

Estaba llorando…

Una parte de ella le decía que no tenia porque llorar, es decir, solo se había peleado con Black Star y eso no debía deprimirla tanto, sin embargo…

Su otra parte le decía que sus lágrimas no pararían en un buen rato…

Sintió pasos acercarse, no, no eran los de su técnico, eran más ligeros y suaves, mas _femeninos_…

Y ese solo podía ser…

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunto Maka tomando asiento a su lado, la pelinegra agacho la cabeza y sollozo un poco, la técnico parpadeo y la miro…

Analizándola…

-eres algo sensible, pero no una llorona…y tiene que ser algo grave para hacerte llorar así- le dijo la de colitas pasándole un pañuelo, la otra la miro por un instante, sin moverse. La rubia dio un suspiro y la tomó del mentón, limpiándole los ojos

-ya esta…- le dijo con una suave sonrisa

-es…una estupidez- susurro la espada demoniaca volviendo a tomar el pañuelo y sonándose la nariz con el

-tal vez para mi sea una estupidez, pero para ti no, de ser así no estarías llorando- dijo la tsundere volviendo a mirarla, la otra chica volvió a sollozar

-yo…- las palabras se le hacían un enorme nudo en la garganta, así que guardo silencio. Pasaron unos diez minutos, hasta que Maka habló

-Tsubaki- la llamo, la peli negra la miro –conozco una canción…es una gran canción… ¿la conoces?-

Claro que la conocía…

Se la había cantado cada vez que ella había estado en esa situación

-tal vez…pero no tengo ganas de eso, en serio- le dijo abrazando sus piernas

Pero claro, Maka la ignoro…

_Hey Tsubaki (hey, Tsubaki)_

_Don't make it bad (no lo hagas mal)_

La chica cantaba bastante bien, su voz necesitaba algo de pulido, pero lo hacía bastante bien para ser una "novata" con el tema

_Take a sad song and make it better (toma una canción triste y mejórala)_

_Remember to let her into your heart (Recuerda dejarla dentro de tu corazón)_

_Then you can start to make it betterm (Y luego puedes empezar a hacerla mejor)_

-Maka, para- le dijo la Natsutaka a punto de echarse a reír, la otra sonrio y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-¡enserio!- la regaño mitad enserio mitad riendo

-vale…- ella sonrio –pero voy a seguir cantando…-

-Pero…-

_Hey Tsubaki_

_Don't be afraid (no tengas miedo)_

_You were made to go out and get her (Tu fuiste hecha para salir y lograrlo)_

_The minute you let her under your skin (Desde el minuto en que la dejaste debajo de tu piel)_

_Then you begin to make it better (Empiezas a mejórala)_

-Maka enserio, no me hace gracia…- no podía ser más cínica…una suave sonrisa ya se estaba ganando un lugar en su boca y hacía rato que ya no lloraba

_And any time you feel the pain Hey Tsubaki, refrain_ (Y cada vez que sientas miedo, hey Tsubaki, detente)

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_ (No cargues el mundo sobre tus hombros)

_For well you know that it's a fool Who plays it cool (_Porque bien sabes que es un tonto el que cree que es genial)

_By making his world a little colder_ (Volviendo su mundo un poco más frío)

Tsubaki se echó a reír

-oye, no creo cantar tan mal…-

-no es…eso…solo…- se tapo la boca para contener las carcajadas

-además, a esa canción le hace falta algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-es de The Beatles, no puedo cantarla sola y que salgo bien…-

-es una lástima- le dijo la espada demoniaca en broma

-eres malvada…me dejas cantando sola…- dijo la otra en tono infantil, Tsubaki suspiro y susurro…

_Remember to let her under your skin _(Recuerda dejarla debajo de tu piel)

-¿Qué dijiste?, no te escuche-

_Remember to let her under your skin_

-sigo sin oirte…-

!_ Remember to let her under your skin!_

Le dijo alzando más la voz

-cantas bien-

-gracias pero…-

-venga, canta el resto, sé que conoces la letra…-

_Then you'll begin to make it better  
Better, better, better, better, better..._

La última línea la cantaron juntas…

Y se hecharon a reir a carcajadas

-ahora, vas a ir y hablaras con Black Star. Van a estar bien, "ellos pelean mutuamente porque se aman mutuamente"-

-en ese caso tu y Soul, deben quererse mucho…- la otra chica río

-de mi parte sabes que es así…- le dijo con una suave sonrisa

-gracias, Maka-

-de nada, para eso están las amigas…- la rubia se levanto y tomó su camino hasta casa, Tsubaki la observo mientras la otra caminaba…

Desde siempre la cosa había sido así, ella lloraba…

Y Maka era la única persona en el mundo capaz de detener su llanto…

* * *

Sé que tal vez sea raro subir dos en un dia,pero la verdad es que mi musa llego de la nada y comenze a escribir como Light Yagami (pero en el compu XD), me sorprende que no haya mucho frienship de estas dos,porque a mi al menos se me hace una amistad muy bonita,si ustedes opinan lo mismo ono me gustaria que me lo dijeran en un comentario

P.D: la cancion es "hey jude" de The Beatles


End file.
